


Letters

by AMudbloodAndAGoofball



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMudbloodAndAGoofball/pseuds/AMudbloodAndAGoofball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters that Myka and Helena exchange when on missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. And I'm thinking of expanding on it, let me all know what you think.  
> I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters etc, if I did, Bering and Wells would've set sail a long time ago

My dearest Helena,

I am writing you this letter because I'm going artifact hunting with Pete and I won't be back for a couple of weeks. I thought it would be best for me to tell you this over a letter anyway, I've been trying to tell you for weeks but I haven't had the courage, sometimes I get so nervous around you.

Helena, with you there are no levels of expectation. You don't expect make up and fancy cloths, you tell me I look beautiful right after we make love and my hair is messy and I'm all flushed and sweaty, you tell me I'm beautiful when I'm covered head to toe in dirt and bruises and mud. You make me feel beautiful and wanted and loved when you leave the room, hell, even when you leave the country! Every single day is another amazing experience. I never want it to end, I never want to leave your side for longer than I have too and I want to spend every holiday, birthday and winters night curled up beside you in bed, reading or just talking, just loving. I want our friends to know about us, I want to introduce you to my parents, I want to take you to warmer places at Christmas and buy you things. I want you and everything that comes with it.

I miss you, Helena. 

Love always,  
Your Myka

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My darling Myka,

Thank you for writing to me explaing your absence. I would have been a little disgruntled to find out you'd left without a proper goodbye. 

You have to most beautiful soul, do you know that? Everything about you just screams to me, I ache when you are no longer around for me to hold, my lips whisper your name in my sleep. I want to meet your parents, I want to tell Arthur and Peter and the others, hell, I want to scream it from the roof tops some mornings. I have managed to acquire the most beautiful and fun person in the whole of America. You have the biggest, prettiest eyes I've ever looked into, the kindest, most generous soul and heart. You are the most beautiful when you wake up in the morning after a night spent together when your hair is messy, your face is red and the place on your neck where I marked you as my own is as plain as day. You make me feel wanted and loved. You make me feel home, Myka and that is something I haven't felt in one hundred and fifty years. I do not believe there will ever be enough hours in the day for me to properly express my feelings for you, my dear. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. 

I miss you too.

Love always,  
Your Helena.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :D


End file.
